New Rangers to Save the Day
by TheGoddessDiana
Summary: What if there was a new group of rangers to save the day. And yes I already know it's been done. I just thought I would try it too. Hope you like it.
1. Meet the Silver Ranger

**Hey there, so finally not scrambling to study. Now I hope you like this one since I'm just making it up as I go.**

The waves that kept beating down on the sand was hard, you could feel the vibrating whenever they crashed down. It had been nice all day till right about half an hour ago, when it seemed the whole world starting crashing down. The trees were being blown by the wind so hard that you would think they were about to snap in half. All the animals were running back to their homes, smart enough to know not to get in nature's way.

The young girl that was running on the sand trying to get back home had on silver tank top that looked like it was made of silk, as well as silver shorts. She had very tan skin, probably from being at the beach so much. You could also see a silver bracelet. She had long dark brown, wavy hair (It went to her mid back). Her name was Nimueh Black. You could also see clear sea blue eyes as her hair was pulled back in a braid.

She was trying to get back to her brother before the storm got worse. Her brother had only come so he could pick up some girls. While she believed in choosing to date someone you actually liked, not just wanted to say you got a kiss from. But anyway she really needed to find him because she had homework to do, she was sixteen after all. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find him.

Eventually she started heading up to the parking lot about ten minutes away from the beach. She found his car, but didn't see him, so she figured he was in the restaurant that owned the parking lot. She found nobody in there, but she personally knew that at least someone was there because it was the best hangout for all the teenagers. But she called out and nobody answered her so she tried calling her brother on her cell phone. He didn't answer.

She started feeling slightly worn out. But she was determined to found out where her brother was. Even if it took her all night. She didn't realize that she had started to fall down until it was too late she was already unconscious.

-Time Break-

When she woke up all she could figure out was she was in a forest. Then saw the dark figure, she thought it was her brother Jake, so she called out his name, but the figure didn't answer, just kept staring not even coming closer. Then that was when all the other people started appearing. Then she thought what the heck is going on.

**Okay cliff hanger! But I need you guys to give me a Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, White Ranger, And Gold Ranger. I already have another ranger and that is Nimueh, she is not any of those colors, but she is a color, I'll give someone's character a spot if they can guess correctly what show I got that name off of and what color ranger she is. Now for the character profiles I need a Name:, Age:, Color:, Power:, Looks:, Personality:, Secret:, and Crush:, and Background: are optional (so only if you want to, just makes me feel better if I explain it.) Please give constructive criticism. Hurry up and get all the characters done and I will post another chapter, although if I have at least one I will post one about how they got there and so on. But after I finish all the other all the other rangers get there, then the story will move on so please review.**


	2. Meet the Pink Ranger

**Hello and thank you I love power rangers7135 for being the first to give me an oc. I do thank you for giving me an oc. Now on with the story. Also forgot in last chapter, I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS.**

Elizabeth Strong had just finished her gymnastics practice and got picked up by her mom, dad, and older sister and then dropped off for her karate classes when the bad weather started. Now she wasn't sure how she was supposed to get home she usually just went into the karate practice, but she also didn't generally have back to back gymnastics lessons, boy's hockey practice, and karate all on one day. She had told her parents that they could go ahead the dojo was unlocked but she was getting a drink from the machine a little ways down the from the door of the dojo.

She redid her dark wavy brown hair and stared with Asian brown eyes at the vending machine trying to figure out what she wanted. She was sixteen so the homework load for her was sometimes a lot and sometimes not. She also was about 5'2" and 3 quarters, so when she first came all the people there had been quite juvenile and didn't really believe that she could do karate, but she could. She was wearing a pink tight outfit for gymnastics, and pink converse, with a pink head band in her hair.

She looked harder at the writing it was hard for her to try and read anything as she was dyslexic, but she decided instead of getting frustrated about it she would just look at the pictures. She had found that she didn't really like telling people that she was dyslexic, so pretty much only the school staff, her parents, and her older sister knew about it. She also found that black on white was better, which just meant that the print in the background was white and the actual words were black.

She soon decided to just get a water, but that was when the world seemed to explode with light, they was a great big crack as thunder followed the lightening. She thought it would be better if she went inside than stay outside so she left to get the water another day. When she went inside she called out to her class and dojo master, but no one answered, then she felt the reality hit her someone must have come in here or else the whole class wouldn't have disappeared. Then she felt herself getting dizzy and then she passed out dead to the world.

-Time Break-

She woke up slowly, she turned around and saw herself in a forest, then she saw the girl that was dressed in silver, with long dark hair pulled into a braid The other girl looked briefly at her then turned her gaze back on what she saw, and Elizabeth realized she was staring at someone; she turned her eyes in that direction and saw a figure cloaked in darkness. She knew then that he was probably the one doing this and that he obviously was waiting for something else to happen before he revealed himself. And after that thought the other people started appearing from nowhere.

**Okay so once again thank you I love power rangers7135. So I still need a Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, White Ranger, and a Gold Ranger. And I don't really care if like the red or blue (etc..) are girls or boys, just as long as they are there. So give me another character and I will thank about posting again today. Oh and will you guys tell me who you want to like each other so like orange-green (those two aren't actual colors I'm using just trying to give an example). So please give me some reviews, pretty please. Okay I had a review about Isabell Harding, but the White Ranger is already taken sorry, but if you are willing I can make her the Yellow Ranger.**


	3. Meet the White Ranger

**Hello back again. Didn't think I'd be getting the ideas this fast. Okay this character I am thanking Kara johnson for this character. So now on to the story.**

Davina was running around the house wondering where everyone was. I mean she was after all at home trying to practice dancing with her friends, but they left like right before the storm. So now she was all alone scurrying around trying to find things like candles, in case the lights go off, I mean it could happen, also a she believed that this was not a very good thing happening, because it was just like that and the storm started. It had kind of freaked her out, but she was still running around trying to find everything she needed. Then she had a sudden thought. She needed to call her friends to make sure they were okay.

With her long light brown hair flying out behind her as she sprinted down the hall to the phone as her green eyes were on the lookout for anything that might make her fall. As she reached the phone she pulled to a sudden stop. She rubbed her olive colored skin as the she felt a cold chill. Her white t-shirt was a little big so it kind of rippled in the wind, and she had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a white belt, she also wore some white converse because they been outside when they danced. She called all her friends and they all assured her that they were home and safe her smile would have anyone thinking that the sun just came out of the clouds in the first time in years.

Then she finally saw Whiskers her little kitten, he was black and white and so adorable! He loved hopping around, and he was like her little best friend. She hugged him tight and cuddled his soft little head. Whiskers did remind her of his mother, except she didn't try to eat random things on the floor.

"What were you doing Whiskers; oh did you really fall asleep on my bed! Oh well I do enjoy talking and having someone around that always agrees with me. What about you Whisker?" Davina said as put him on the bed and turned around to brush her hair.

When she got that done with that she turned back around and saw Whiskers fast asleep curled up next to her teddy bear. She smiled that brilliant smile that seemed to light the whole rooms so there was no darkness. Then a bolt of lightning shot down soon followed by a loud clap of thunder. Then Whiskers terrified out of belief, ran to Davina climbed up her leg and tried to hide in her arms.

The seventeen year old set down her kitten and grabbed a little blanket to wrap around Whiskers for a safety blanket. Without hesitating the kitten jumped up and curled hidden underneath the blanket.

"Hey Whiskers I'll be right back I'll get you another blanket, okay." Then she exited the room.

Whiskers got ready to jump to go after her, but a loud clap of thunder made him rethink and he huddled further under the covers.

Davina felt a little light headed but she was not going to let Whiskers suffer through the storm, so she continued to the supply closet. That's when she passed out.

-Time Break-

When Davina woke up she was in a weird forest when she woke up. She saw a two younger girls both with darker colored skin, one tan in silver clothes, and the other had darker skin wearing lots of pink. Then I saw they were both staring at something after they looked at briefly at me, then stared at… something in the dark. I turned where they were looking and saw a figure obscured by the light fog but mainly the darkness. Then all the other people came appearing out of nowhere as well.

**Ok so I need guy characters for Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Gold Ranger. Thank you again for the oc Kara johnson. Really please try to give me an oc, I kind of already have a faint plan in my head that I'm following but I need ocs to do that, I mean if a guest can leave a review then can you. Please give me those four characters soon, please. If you want to know who mysterious forest dude is then give me ocs. Please! Oh we all know like everyone talks to their pets as if they're a human being, so just enjoy it.**


	4. Meet the Yellow Ranger

**Hello did you guys like Whiskers, he was like my favorite one, no offense to the oc. Now we go back to the programming. Hope you like it.**

Isabell Harding had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, so you could see the blonde on top and the black underneath. Normally she left it down so you could see that it was long enough come down to her ribcage and it was also curly. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, with white jeans, and yellow converses. She had sea blue eyes. She was very tiny, most considered her way too short and then not enough eating. Most thought her thirteen instead of the fifteen she was. Her head swung back and forth as she shook her head not understanding what she was doing.  
She looked outside wondering what the cause of the storms wreaking havoc outside were, where did they come from. Then she hears her adoptive mother ringtone from Isabell's phone.

"Hello mom. What's going on? Are you okay?" Isabell questioned frantically.

The girl hung up the phone after knowing that her mom would come another night. She still remembered why she hated not being around her adoptive mother. They had told her right away that she was adopted and that her mother had died giving birth to her and her twin. Yeah that was right she had a twin she'd never even met. Then the worst part was that her father thinking there had only been one had left without her. The only reason the couple wanted to be surprised with what they got. So that the father didn't know he had left before the nurses could tell him. Now Isabell would give anything to see her mother, but she knows that she can't. She hears another clap of thunder and decides to keep trying with her homework but she had so much trouble she really wanted to wait until her mom got back home.

Then she sees the lightening start and hears the thunder starting to as well. That's when she gets this horrible dizziness and she thinks to just stay sitting for a few more moments. Then she too blacks out.

-Time Break-

When Isabell opens her eyes she sees a big dark forest around her. And she worries. Maybe, but then she sees three girls all on their knees, they look at her briefly then turn to stare at something. She sees two girls are about a year older than her and one two years at least. One has tan skin and dark hair in a braid, and the hair is obviously long, but she's also dressed in silver clothing, the other one also has dark skin and dark wavy hair, and she's wearing lots of pink. The last one has long light brown hair and olive colored skin, and is wearing a lot of white. Then I turn to look at what they are looking at. And I see a shadowed figure with fog twisting around him like a snack. That's when more people suddenly appear out of thin air.

**So that's it for the girl rangers, now just the boy rangers. Now I wish Whiskers was here. Oh yes and I still do not own POWER RANGERS. Too bad though, I really like them. Now I still need a Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Gold Ranger. So I hope you liked it and please leave a .**


	5. Meet the Red Ranger

**Thanks again to Kara johnson for giving another original character (oc). Now we are finally getting on to the boys. Let's start the show.**

Nick Lewis was an eighteen year old that just got back from a date, so he was happy of course. He was wearing a red dress, a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Nick was around 6'0", he had tan skin, and blue eyes, and he was well built so muscular and fit. He of course acted like all he wanted from girls was a kiss, but really he wanted to find someone he really liked. Now of course only his mom knew and that was because he lived with her.

He was just getting out to change so then he and his buds could go and hangout someplace. Knowing them it was probably the beach. They found lots of cute girls, though some of them did not enjoy their tries at flirting, most did very much. So that's why when his phone he looked down he saw the text and typed back:

_N: Yeah man, just changing clothes, went on a date with Sophia._

_**K: Yeah how'd it go?**_

_N: It was okay, but it that … just wasn't right. You know._

_**K: Oh come on Nick don't start going on with that crap again. It's not some evil lady, ok.**_

_N: Yeah I got it no more thinking of people as evil, even if they really are._

_**K: Okay look Nick just meet us at the beach.**_

_N: Fine yeah I'll be there in about ten minutes._

So when got up he heard the thunder and saw the lightening. It was weird it wasn't doing that a minute ago. Wait his friends were out there in that weather. He called his friends asking and all of them answered with we hadn't left yet, so we just stayed. He hung up and went to change into some more natural clothes, like not dressy. He was a football player after all. When he went to go change, he felt dizzy and then he fell. He was knocked out.

-Time Break-

When he woke up he saw a younger girl with silver clothes on, tan skin, and long, dark hair, and her hair was in a braid. He also saw a girl that was the same age who had dark skin, dark wavy hair, and it was long, and she was wearing pink. Another girl a bit older wearing white that looked older, had light brown hair, long, and olive colored skin. Then there was another girl that was younger than all of them wearing yellow, and had fair skin, and log curly blonde hair with black underneath. She was very small. Then I noticed a trend, they were all looking in the same spot after glancing my way. It was someone hidden by the shadows. Fog moving twisting and jerking like a snake. The being didn't move.

**Okay so I still need a Blue Ranger anyone. And yes this oc was provided by Kara johnson. Now please review. Got another one coming up already.**


	6. Meet the Black Ranger

**Ok on to the next chapter. I will show you a color….. Black! Thanks again I love power ranger7135. Now let's hit the road.**

5'7" Charlie Hunter has a crush not that he'd let anyone know. Even the one he is affectionate about does not know. He plays baseball, he has fair skin, and he's wearing a black-t, jeans, and black and white converse. Now his best friend is the object of his desires, Elizabeth Stone. He doesn't want to tell her in case she doesn't like him back. His family had already taken her in. She was constantly over, they would play baseball and all kinds of stuff, but he never mentioned his growing crush on her. He is fit for all the activities he does. He wants to ask her but never can.

So Charlie was going to call her to see if she wanted to come over. She had been bullied and now he was very protective of her. When she didn't answer her phone or her parents, he began worrying over her and her parents. That's when the first strike of thunder slammed against the ground. He worried even more. He was starting to pace. He was going to stay here until the storm was over but after that he was finding her. He realized that a muscle was jerking from the strain of having to wait to find Elizabeth. He had to find her. What if she was hurt? Oh what if she needed his help? Charlie knew he was going to start hyperventilating soon. Don't worry she'll be okay, not to worry. That's when I realized I had gotten dizzy and instead of pacing I had sat down. Then Charlie was out for the count.

-Time Break-

I woke up in the forest and saw a younger girl wearing yellow with fair skin and long, curly blonde hair with black at the bottom. Then he saw two girls about his age one with dark, long hair in a braid and she was wearing silver clothing and tan skin. The other had on pink clothing and dark skin with long, dark, wavy hair. Wait.  
"Elizabeth, is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you came!" Elizabeth got up and ran over to greet him.

Then he went back to noticing his surroundings with his arm around Elizabeth's waist of course. He noticed a girl a bit older than him and Elizabeth. She was wearing white and olive colored skin with long light brown hair. Then there was also another guy older than him and Liz. He was wearing red dress clothes. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. They were all staring at something…. A thing in the shadows. Not moving just watching us like he was the one putting us here. I watched as the mist swirled faster and seemed more snake like than before. Then more kids appeared.

**Ok never mind I've got all the rangers now. Thank you again for the oc I love power rangers7135. We will be learning why they are all being gathered in the forest soon. Please review.**


	7. Meet the Gold Ranger

**Hello. This is character was created by I love power rangers7135. Hope you like it.**

Josh Myers is a fifteen year old that is 6'2". He has black spikey hair, a tan, good muscles, and blue-grey eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a gold colored sweatshirt, jeans and gold and white converses. He also wore an empty gold chain around his neck. He played guitar and sang and he played hockey and lacrosse.

Josh had just got home dropped off by one of his best buds. The thing was, he was dead tired. He was just going to get up plop into bed. Then he heard the thunder start up. Ah dang it, I was hoping for a peaceful sleep. Now it's time to make sure mom and dad are safe. He called his parents, first his dad then his mom. They both said that they were fine. He called he knew thunder didn't hurt anyone it was what accompanied the thunder. He knew to get candles and board games because it was going to be a long night. He found his dog, Liam, sit down next to him.

And he was right to get Liam, because the heat went out at that moment. He huddled up trying to keep warm.

"Stay Liam. I'm going to get us some blankets. Be right back, okay." Josh said to Liam as he walked away.

He walked down the end of the hallway and stopped, he pulled out the blankets, like all of them. And then he walked back to the living room, and sat next to the dog. He threw the blankets evenly on top of him and Liam.

"Now you can't say I steal your blankets, can you buddy?" Josh said as started one of the board games. Of course Josh both won and lost, because he was just with himself and against himself. That's when he realized Liam needed to eat so he got up and told Liam to stay so he could get food.

He started feeling a little dizzy then realized that he was passing out, but then he had already passed out.

-Time Break-

When he woke up, he was in a forest and he saw many people around him, a dark haired girl with tan skin and wearing silver. A dark skinned girl with dark wearing sitting curled against a gut with blonde hair and fair skin wearing black. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, so that no one could hurt her. There was a smaller girl with long blonde hair and black underneath and she was wearing yellow, she had fair skin. Then there was another guy wearing red and… a dress suit, he had blonde hair, and tan. That's when I realize that they're all staring at something in the distance. A…. something hidden by fog and shadow. Now that he looked closer he saw that the fog seemed to be twisting and curling ready to strike, like a snake. Then the fog made a great twisting movement, and there was another person in the forest with us.

**Ok so remember I have all the people I need now. And there is just one more chapter about how that person got here, and then it really starts. Hope you like it and please review.**


	8. Meet the Blue Ranger

**Hello, I've come back. Hope you like it. Oc submitted by I love power rangers7135.**

Brady Uley was a fourteen boy that had muddy blonde hair and brown eyes. He didn't exactly qualify for the tallest; he was probably 5'2". He was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue and white converse, and jeans. He was running around because he wanted to try out for track next year. He wanted long distance or short distance, or both. But as he was running he tripped on something and went flying. He thought he heard his dog bark as hit the floor with a big thump and an ow. He now knew why his mom always told him not to run around in the house. He got up and decided to sit on the couch for a bit. He Maybe he could get his dog to come over.

"Checkers, can you come here? Thank you boy." Brady had turned on the TV and was absently petting Checkers. Then he heard a sudden loud noise and well he jumped. He started turning his head as fast as he could to both sides trying to figure out what the sound was. That's when he heard it again and realized it was just thunder. Oh well not going to bother him mom was away traveling for work, and well dad, well don't go there. Just think nice happy thoughts. Oh well watch TV.

He had started to go asleep, until the thunder got louder and louder. Ugh go away. Then he started to get dizzy. He fell back against the couch not having even realized that he had leaned forward. He was soon unconscious.

-Time Break-

When he woke up he was in a forest with lots of people. One girl with dark hair, tan skin, and wearing lots of silver. Another girl wearing pink with dark skin and hair. The other two one was fair skinned with blonde, curly hair, and black underneath, wearing yellow. The last girl was in white with olive colored skin and long, light brown hair. The rest were guys and one had the girl in pink huddled against him with his arm around her. He was wearing black had fair skin. Another guy had on red and dress clothes; he had tan skin and blonde hair. The last dude had on gold clothing and had spikey black hair and was tan. That's when he noticed the man in the darkness. The fog swirling around him going faster and faster. Then that's when the woman in the dress appeared staring into our eyes. She had forest green eyes and fair skin with dark long wavy hair falling down her back. She wore a dress that kept sifting colors. She turned to look back at the man and then looked back at us huddled on the ground.

Then she said, "So the eight have come. It is your duty to keep the world safe. But first you should awaken your teacher, the one who will guide on your way. He has been waiting for you for a long time. Now rise your time has come. Things will be explained later, if you care to stay and serve your kind to protect them from evil."

**Yeah now we are on the actual part of the story. That was all like one big intro. Now in real time they all appear seconds after each other, but you getting how each of them got there, so now you know why none of them moved towards the man in the mist. Also the man and the women will most likely be explained in the next chapter. Well at least one of them. Please Review.**


	9. Getting to Know the Team

**Hello time for the truth to be revealed! Or some of it.**

The woman turned and led them toward the man surrounded by the fog. The woman told us her name was Serenity. The man would tell them who was when he had been awakened. She led us to a peaceful looking lake. She sang a song that sounded so beautiful and captivating.

She turned back to us and said, "I will explain why you were brought here. If you wish I can send you home after you have made a decision. The rangers are a group of teenagers that work to save the world from monsters and keep their identity a secret. Please will you help with the new evil coming? The leader is Shemal, his second in command is Lilit, and third in command is Usha. They wish to take over Earth and make the humans their slaves. You can stop that fate by agreeing to take these powers and follow the code."

There were a couple of murmurs but after looking into each other's eyes they all knew they had to do this. Then eight yeses were heard sealing the deal.

The woman turned back to us and stared into all of our eyes, like she was looking for confirmation. She apparently found what she was looking for because she let a small smile grace her lips.

"You will be called forward by your name and given your ranger color, animal spirit, and will be given the access to use your powers. Use them well. Oh yes the animal spirit will be in the form of an actual animal, but they will transform into your zords." Serenity explained the whole animal part at our confused faces.

"Nick Lewis please come forward. Nick you are the Red Ranger. You have the power over fire. Your animal spirit is that of a mountain lion. Elizabeth Stone come forward. You are the Pink Ranger. You have power over the wind. Your animal spirit is that of the coyote. Nimueh Black step forward. You are the Silver Ranger. You have power over energy. Your animal spirit is that of a wolf. Davina Smith come. You are the White Ranger. You have the power to create and control electricity. Your animal spirit is that of the serpent. Isabell Harding come. You are the Yellow Ranger. You have the power of invisibility and earth. Your animal spirit is the fox. Charlie Hunter come forward. You are the Black Ranger. You have the power of darkness. Your animal spirit is the owl. Brady Uley come forward. You are the Blue Ranger. You have power over water. Your animal spirit is the tiger. Josh Myers step forward. You are the Gold Ranger. You have power over light. Your animal spirit is the hawk. My animal spirit is the orca. Your powers have been given. Your animal spirits will show up soon, they follow you to keep you safe. They are also your zords. And these animals are actual real life animals. Now I need a favor from you." Serenity told us.

"I'm sure we can do it." Nick said. There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Very well then. You saw that man who was cloaked by the fog, correct?" Serenity asked. That's when they realized that she was leading us towards him. The man was probably the woman's age, about twenty. He had thick black hair that came down just above his eyes. And his eyes they were….. wonderful they were a light green color with little specks of gold flecked through it. He had fair skin and was wearing jeans and green and white converses. He was kind of lanky, but he was fit.

Serenity faced us with the saddest eyes ever and said, "This is Liam. He's my… boyfriend. We have been with each other for centuries, but long ago WE were on a ranger team and they turned him to ice. They said that when the storm rages Earth, they will come to finally free him with the power of eight. Will you do it?"

We all came to agreement we were going to help. Then they gathered around the man and closed their eyes. When they opened them they heard the, "Serenity, you got them. We can be together!" Liam spoke his first words in centuries.

**Okay so meaning of the names Usha means "dawn" and is from a Hindi myth. Lilit means "of the night" and is a variation of the name Lilith which is a Hebrew name. Shemal means "left" and is a Syrian name. Serenity means "peaceful" and is similar to Serena. Liam means "resolute defender" and is Teutonic. Oh and Liam's spirit animal is the polar bear. Hope you liked it.**


	10. New Friends and Information

**Hello, we start using point of views now. Hope I do well.**

**Nick Lewis's POV**

The animals had comesoon after we had released Liam from his imprisonment in the ice. There was a mountain lion trailing around after me. And Elizabeth had a coyote walking around trying to show her around. Yeah so they apparently forgot to mention that we could speak to the animals with our minds. Oh well back to the point, Nimueh had a wolf that did not like really like the sound of yelling children. At least that's what Nimueh said he said to her. Davina had a serpent slithering around behind her, and did not like being stepped on. Whether on accident or not. Isabell had a fox that kept pretending she was going to eat the Davina's snake. Charlie had an owl flying around his head telling him eventually that he would be able to fly; Serenity told Charlie that no he would not be able to fly, no matter what the owl said. Brady had a tiger that didn't think he was eating enough meat and kept pointing out that an owl was easy prey. Well I mainly think she wanted revenge for the owl trying to poke her on the head. Then Josh, I felt bad for the kid, his hawk thought that saying one thing meant the complete opposite, so if Josh told him to not sit on his head, that's exactly what he did. Plus they was Serenity's spirit animal who kept telling everyone to behave or that might have been Serenity saying that was her orca. And then there was an angry polar bear having a pouting contest because he wasn't allowed to swim in the water with the orca.

I suddenly heard in my mind, _"You know my names James. And I can show you around. Just watch out for Harley."_

_ "Umm… Who's Harley?"_

_ "He's Charlie's owl."_

_ "Oh. Can you tell me all of your names?"_

_ "Yes. The snake is Seth. The fox is Rose. The wolf is Lupin. The hawk is Leo. The coyote is Lilac. The polar bear is Dean. The tiger is Cher. The orca is Theophilia."_

_ "So why do you guys what to help us? Does it help you or do you really want to help?"_

_ "Yes, we want to help because you are our friends."_

_ "Why are you different from other animals?"_

_ "I cannot tell you that not yet."_

_ "When can you?"_

_ "When the time is right we will tell you. For now you must go back to school. The other people they will not see us."_

_ "Okay, will you just follow us?"_

_ "We will watch over you and protect you accordingly."_

"It is time for you to go, but before you go. I will tell you can come here anytime. This is now as much Liam's and mines home as it is yours. Now walk through that tree. You will need these. They were morphers. Mine was red in the shape of an oval, and then it shrank down to be a red ring with darker red trimmings in it. Everyone's had done that with the same details as everyone else except the color was their ranger color. We all looked confused and I would guess because our morphers were now rings.

"That was your morphers. They turned into rings so they wouldn't be as noticeable. We hope you like them. They have communicators on them so all of us can keep in touch with each other. All you have to do to activate them is say who you want to call like this, Ranger Yellow Isabell, and it will connect you two. If you want to connect to all of us say, Ranger Team Sotiri. To more than one but not all of us say the same thing as the first except add on the others you want to call. Good luck, remember the tree you walk out of in your world is the tree you have to come back in through. It only allows those wearing a ring of the Sotiri Rangers in, so don't lose the ring/morpher. Goodbye we will see you soon." Liam explained to us as we left.

**Ok so did I do good with the point of view stuff. And Sotiri is a male Greek name that means savior, youhave potential in being a healer, and you desire responsibility. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Fighting Monsters

**Time for the first monster! Yah! Now on to the story!**

Nimueh's POV

We were all at school Elizabeth and I have some classes together we're both sixteen. Plus I have some with Charlie. He's sixteen too. Isabell has some with Josh, who are both fifteen. Nick, Davina, and Brady don't have any classes with any of the rest of the rest of us. Brady is fourteen, Davina is seventeen, and Nick is eighteen.

We all even go to the same school. So when the morphers started ringing, Charlie, and Elizabeth, and I were in the gym running laps. We made the excuse that we had to use the bathroom. And I don't know actually know what Charlie, Isabell, Josh, Brady, Davina, or Nick did to get there.

When we all eventually got there, our spirit guardians were there also.

As we walked in Lupin said, "Finally! Where have you been? Never mind, never mind. Get over to Serenity and Liam. Hurry!"

I told the others what Liam had said, and they agreed. We needed to hurry. When we made it over them, Serenity looked worried. She looked over at us the worry causing shadows to cross over her forest green eyes. Liam looked worried but not as much.

"We have found a monster. His name is Laman, he is the creature built from mud and slime. When he slathers people with his slime, they become paralyzed. They plan on making everyone unable to move, so no one can stop them from taking over the world." Serenity told us looking into the lake her spirit animal, the orca, Theophilia usually sat in.

-Line Break-

Slightly Earlier, No One's POV

Shemal, Lilit, Usha, and their forces were residing on a place no man would ever want to go to. Usha was glowering at Laman.

"He's a dolt! What's he going to do, slime people to submission? That's hardly a plan! I could do more than him!" Lilit yelled to Usha.

"I highly doubt that he's going to let you go. Remember last time? You wanted to stay with the rangers." Usha commented absently.

"I did not! I simply wanted to destroy the rangers myself.

As Usha began to respond Shemal said, "Be quite! If I wanted your skills on the table, I would put them there. Now stop talking. I am testing the rangers with this monster. Then sometime later I will use your skills, both of you. Now Laman go and wreak havoc and chaos."

-Line Break-

Isabell's POV

We went out to go defeat Laman. When we got there nobody was there yet. But soon after there was a tall, heavy set creature that had balls of mud and slime dripping down him slowly, leaving a trail. He had two eyes that were a lime green. He turned toward us.

"Slayers attack the rangers!" Laman said.

Our suits were each different. Davina's was white with grey running through it, like lightening. The part where she could see out was black it was like a half circle, like all of the rest of ours were. Nick's was a deep red with lighter red designs, like a fire. Elizabeth's was a pink with a hot pink roaming over it like wind. Nimueh's is silver with darker silver spots like an explosion. Charlie's is a black with grey areas like a shadow. Brady's is a light blue with darker blue swaying over it like water. Josh's was gold with white spiraling through it like a bright flash of light. Mine was a bright yellow with darker yellow spots like a fading earth. All of us had the same visors.

The Slayers, foot soldiers for Shemal, came at us. Elizabeth had taught as a few moves because she did karate.

We eventually defeated the Slayers, but then we got to the creature.

"You can't beat me, you puny humans!" Laman yelled.

"I'm sure we can find a way, Laman!" Nick yelled.

We got closer fighting in twos, Elizabeth and Charlie, Nick and Davina, Josh and Nimueh, and Brady and me. We all got hit pretty hard. Nimueh went down and didn't get up.

-Time Break-

We got back after being beaten, Nimueh had gotten back, she had woken up just before we were getting ready to retreat and regroup.

"What happened? All of you sit down." Serenity told us.

"We got beat by Laman." Josh said.

"You will beat him soon." Liam said.

"Yeah next time we can beat him. Together." Nimueh said.

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. I have a Harry Potter one in mind too. So I might start doing one of those too. One update every other week for now on.**


	12. We Can Do This, Together

**Hey new chapter! Can they beat him or not! Suspense! On to the story!**

Nimueh's POV

We went back to the school at different times so that no one would suspect that we were up to something. We got back and Elizabeth and I still shared class. We told the teacher we met up and just decided to come back together.

When we got out of school me and her went down to this place called Lilly's Café, it was a hangout for kids all over the place. It was big and it held lots of inside sporting events so you could do gymnastics, karate, even basketball. You also had the area that you could play computer games on or just surf the web. Plus the owner Amber Williams, who was just out of college, 20, was really cool. A lot of guys thought she was pretty with waist length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She did have all the room because she did all of these sports herself. We were waiting to meet up with Charlie, Josh, Nick, Isabelle, and Davina to arrive. Just as we ordered they came inside.

"Did you guys see that guy out there, he kind of looked like Liam!" Davina said as they walked in.

"Yeah, he did a little." Nick agreed.

No One's POV

"You actually did something against those dweebs, huh. I could have done better. And I don't smell absolutely horrid." Lilit said to Laman.

"Oh please Lilit? It's you and that I can so totally beat you attitude that stinks this place up! If you haven't noticed, I can beat you, now be quite." Usha said harshly while glaring, she turned her glowing silver eyes on Laman, "Now go before I want to beat you in the head."

Nick's POV

"Have you guys noticed that even though Isabelle is really short and tiny she's pretty good at karate and gymnastics, but kind of stinks at basketball." Brady said.

Then my morpher went off. I motioned for everyone to follow.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked, as she had been on the floor practicing gymnastics with Isabelle following her movements.

"Liam and Serenity called. Hey what's going on Liam?" I asked as I answered the call.

"He's back." Liam told us. We all looked at each other.

"Remember, together." Davina said. We nodded we were ready.

-Time Break-

When we got there Laman was already there. I smirked and said, "Let's fire this bay." We walked over, and pulled our weapons out. Davina had bows and arrows that cracked with electricity when she let them fly; they were also all like a white color. Charlie had a black staff that seemed to radiate darkness. Isabelle had a knife that seemed like a rusty yellow but it would fade in and out of view and dirt seemed to crumble off of it. Elizabeth had twin daggers that seemed to swoop wind around like the colors kept moving across the pink blade. Nimueh had two swords that seemed to give her energy even fed us energy; they were a glowing silver color. Josh had a gold ax that seemed to shine off light. Brady had a blue mace that would randomly sweep out water when he swung it. I had a red sword that had moving colors on it like a fire, and it was really hot to feel you could the heat from a foot away, but it didn't bother me.

We ran up to Laman and we just started attacking him. He was surprised. We kept this up for a while, and then while we were still going strong he seemed to get tired. We finally beat him after we all swung at him at the same time.

-Time Break-

We went back and we celebrated our victory over Laman. Then afterwards we went back to Lilly's Café and got juices to celebrate.

"See I told you we could do it if we did it together!" Davina cheered. We all smiled. We had won, maybe not the war, but we were becoming friends and fast. And that was a victory to us too. We could do this now, as a team.

"We are all together, Sotiri Rangers!" We all yelled together.

**Yes I know that usually they face off against a bigger version too but in this one as Shemal said Laman was just a test to see what they could do, so he wasn't going to waste his power on making him bigger. He already had want he wanted.**


End file.
